


Sniffles and Sleep-Ins

by ethereal_xo



Series: R/S 24 Hour Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Sick Character, Sick Remus Lupin, Sickfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: “All of a sudden I just feel…”“Shitty?”Remus smiled weakly. “Yes, I feel very shitty.”Sirius smiled gently and let his hand drift down slowly to the waistband of Remus’ pyjama bottoms. “You know what I think would make you feel better?”Remus groaned softly. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I’m up for a shag right now Padfoot.”The one in which Remus wakes up with a cold.





	Sniffles and Sleep-Ins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: winter, without mentioning snow
> 
> Just a quick piece that took way too long to publish - college life...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Your nose has gone red,” Sirius murmured lovingly, nuzzling Remus’ cheek.

“I know. I’m freezing.” Remus shuddered and snuggled even closer to him. He didn’t think it was possible, given how close he already was. Remus managed it somehow.

They’d been in bed most of the day. It was a Sunday, a wet freeze-your-balls-off type of Sunday in the middle of November. These kinds of winter days weren’t uncommon in the UK. They got this and worse in Hogwarts and the warmth all over the castle had stopped the cold getting in. But they’d graduated last June, and Remus and Sirius had decided rent a quaint little cottage together on the Yorkshire Moors. It was a little cold and a little damp, but once Alphard’s inheritance was sorted and given to Sirius that wouldn’t be a problem. At the moment though, winter had proven itself to be quite miserable.

They’d piled every blanket they both owned onto the bed, as well as a few knitted pieces they found in the bedroom cupboard. They’d had at least three cups of tea each in the past two or three hours. Earl Grey, Moony’s favourite.

“Poor Rem,” Sirius muttered, kissing the side of his head gently. It was strange for Remus to be this cold. One side effect of being a werewolf is that he always had a higher body temperature. He ran a hand along Remus’ back gently, taken aback by how cold his skin was even through the thick fabric of his pyjama shirt. “Bloody hell, you’re freezing.”

“I just said I was,” Remus muttered into his neck, “Some of us aren’t drama queens prone to over-exaggeration.”

“I’m going to pretend the cold is making you more of a prick than usual.”

Remus started to chuckle, but that soon dissolved into a series of hacking coughs. He scooted away from Sirius and covered his mouth with the too-long sleeve of his shirt. He eventually stopped, eyes watering and red. “Sorry,” he croaked.

“Hey, don’t apologise.” Sirius rubbed his back gently, wincing in sympathy as the coughing started up again. “What’s brought this on? You usually don’t get sick.”

“I - I don’t know.” Remus cleared his throat and Sirius could almost hear the buildup of mucus. He had looked peaky this morning but he never even thought that he could be sick. “All of a sudden I just feel…”

“Shitty?”

Remus smiled weakly. “Yes, I feel very shitty.”

Sirius grinned and let his hand drift down slowly to the waistband of Remus’ pyjama bottoms. “You know what I think would make you feel better?”

Remus groaned softly. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I’m up for a shag right now Padfoot.”

“How dare you think I would suggest such a thing, Moony! Anyone would think you’re the one with the obsession.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple, not mentioning that his forehead felt too warm, even by werewolf standards. He was running a fever now. He was definitely sick. “Here, I’ll set you up on the settee with some Pepperup and I’ll make you something to eat. How does that sound?”

Remus frowned slightly, just for a moment. He could see the thoughts racing through his boyfriend’s head already - how he wasn’t worth Sirius’ time, that he was only a little under the weather and that it really wasn’t worth fussing over. But within moments Remus relaxed and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

He set Remus up on the couch, making sure to tuck a few thick blankets around him, as well as a woollen scarf and a bobble hat. He was pathetically adorable, and looking at him Sirius felt an urgent need to lavish him in cuddles and kisses. However, he needed to do more than that to look after Moony in his moment of need and be damned to hell anything that would stop Sirius doing his best to make him feel better.

He decided that he would try his hand at making soup. Soup was the go-to when either one of them was sick. Sometimes there was some dry toast or something equally as tasteless, but usually, it was a nice bowl of vegetable soup.

He had never been the greatest chef - both in Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts house elves had done the cooking. Euphemia had taught him some basic recipes while he was staying with the Potters, and Remus had shown him some Muggle meals that Hope used to make him as a child. He was better than he was. He did like cooking in a way, it was relaxing.

“Fuck!”

Well, it was when he wasn’t dropping pans of hot water on his bare feet.

“Sirius? What’s wrong?” Remus’ raspy voice echoed in through from the sitting room.

“Nothing! I’m fine!” Sirius hissed softly as he limped over to the bathroom, rummaging in the cupboard above the sink for the first-aid kit. It was just right, wasn’t it, that he should do this right when he needed to be on top -

 _“Ow!”_ He grabbed his elbow and rubbed it gently, glaring at the door he had just banged it against. “Bloody door…” He grabbed the red kit and left the bathroom quickly before he injured himself any more than he already had.

 

“We’re a right pair, aren’t we?” Remus chuckled, sipping his soup from his spoon.

“You can say that again,” Sirius grumbled, rubbing anti-inflammatory salve on his burned skin.

He saw Remus put the soup down on the table out of the corner of his eye, then felt him throw the blankets over Sirius’ legs and tuck his head into the crook of Sirius’ neck. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulders and threw the bottle of salve in the corner somewhere, resting his cheek on top of soft curls. It may have been a bad start to the winter but as long as he was here, right here, then maybe it wouldn’t be so miserable after all.


End file.
